


Welcome to the Madness, Beka

by crispicheva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), and likes to talk dirty, otabek has no chill, otabek may have a small makeup kink, slight praise kink, yuri lowkey wants to strip for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispicheva/pseuds/crispicheva
Summary: To say Yuri's exhibition skate sparked something in Otabek would be somewhat of an understatement.





	Welcome to the Madness, Beka

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I ever wrote and first thing I ever publish, so let me know what you guys think!
> 
> And yes, this was written before the full version of wttm came out, which is why the whole "otabek on the ice" and "glove removing with teeth" thing wasn't included (also because it surpassed my wildest dreams - bless kubo). I might rewrite this to fit the new content, but for now I'm very lazy and I have exams to study for ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At some point, Otabek doesn’t even remember when, Yuri had chucked his sunglasses to the crowd with a violent swing of his arm.  
All he could think about now was stumbling into his hotel room, Yuri’s lips on his, gloved hands roaming every inch of his body, the feel of leather making his skin prickle with excitement. He broke the kiss for no more than a second to gaze into deep green eyes, dark eyeshadow making the lust in them that much more obvious, and Otabek shivered in a very pleasant way.

He had insisted that Yuri kept the makeup on.

Yuri bit the the man’s bottom lip, shamelessly running his tongue over it, and Otabek closed his eyes, the overwhelming scent of Yuri’s cologne and sweat making him slightly dizzy with arousal. Yuri took the opportunity and spun them around so that he could throw Otabek on the bed behind him. The brunet looked hazedly at the man before him, a sight by any standard, and his eyes widened as Yuri began to strip. Slowly. Sensually. His hands made their way down the pink jacket, unbuttoning it as he bit his lip. Green eyes met dark-brown ones, and it was all it took for Otabek to snap out of his daze.

Leaping from the bed, the Kazakh man grabbed Yuri by his jaw and kissed him roughly, leading him backwards until the blond man’s back hit the wall. Yuri gasped softly, but the sound was swallowed by Otabek’s lips on his. He started removing Yuri’s jacket, and the sight of that loose black tank top made Otabek lose the last of his resolve on taking this slow.  
Powerful hands dragged over Yuri’s body, and strong fingers tightly wrapped around the dark fabric. Next thing he knew, he was ripping Yuri’s shirt in half and throwing it on the floor, moving his lips to the newly exposed skin of the man’s torso. He bit and licked his way up Yuri’s neck, leaving a trail of angry red marks on the porcelain skin just below his jawline. Yuri was shaking.

“Ah… Beka…”

Oh, how he loved when Yuri called him that.

Otabek suddenly grabbed Yuri’s thighs and pushed him hard against the wall once more, the Russian man’s legs wrapping around his waist automatically and his erection trapped between his dark leather pants and Otabek’s jeans. It was almost painful and it felt so. fucking. good.  
Yuri moaned loudly and threw his arms around Otabek’s neck in an attempt to steady himself.  
“Do you have any idea of how good you looked on the ice?” his lover’s whisper in his ear made Yuri close his eyes as a fresh wave of arousal washed over him.

“Your split jump, Yura… and that slide, _god_ …” he rutted against Yuri roughly, and felt the younger man’s legs tighten around him.  
“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, you were so hot…” Otabek was beyond shame at this point.  
“I wanted to fuck you so bad…”  
“Shit, _Beka_ …” Yuri whined, which made Otabek grab him and carry him to the large wooden table by the window, his lips never leaving Yuri’s. Yuri held on to him and grunted as Otabek not-so-carefully threw him on the hard surface, only to climb on top of him and deliciously ravish him. Tanned hands were all over pale skin, Otabek’s teeth grazing Yuri’s nipple as he made his way downwards.

Yuri flinched and closed his eyes as he moaned his lover’s name like a mantra. Otabek smiled proudly at the thought of being the only one who could turn confident, brash, sexy Yuri into a mewling mess of arousal and submission.  
He licked and kissed his way down Yuri’s stomach, his hands gripping Yuri’s waist, and slid them downwards to the waistband of his pants. Otabek undid the button quickly and pulled Yuri’s pants down along with his underwear, the man’s erection springing free with the motion. Suddenly Yuri was completely naked, sprawled on his table, while he was fully clothed.  
He ignored the thrill that coursed through him at the thought.

“Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna do something about this?” Yuri asked arrogantly, grabbing his own length and pumping lazily, and Otabek quickly wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking loudly and making Yuri yelp in surprise. The sound quickly morphed into a guttural moan as Otabek grabbed Yuri’s thighs and deepthroated him with remarkable skill.  
“ _Jesus fucking christ, Otabek_ ”  
Yuri removed his leather gloves hastily and his hands found their way to Otabek’s hair, tugging at some of the strands. The short hairs of his undercut made Yuri’s fingertips prickle, the sensation heightening his pleasure.  
God, this would be over too quickly if Otabek kept sucking him like that. Yuri tried to pry him away from his cock, but the older man wouldn’t have it.

Just as Yuri’s fingers tightened in his hair to pull him up, Otabek gripped his thighs even harder and started making full use of his tongue.  
Yuri’s eyes rolled so far back into his head he was sure he’d seen his own brain.  
“Hooooly fuck…”  
Otabek’s mouth on him was filling the air with a mixture of wet sounds and throaty moans, and at some point the Kazakh man started humming in appreciation, as if Yuri’s cock was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Yuri bit his lip hard, daring to look at his lover, and as he slid his mouth over Yuri’s length, Otabek looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

“Fuck, Beka, i’m gonna-”  
Yuri’s whole body arched off the table as he came, the force of his orgasm ripping through him like a wildfire.

As Yuri’s cock slid out of his mouth, Otabek swallowed subtly, moving up to kiss his tiger’s gorgeous lips. His tongue ran over Yuri’s teeth and lips, then finally exploring the inside of Yuri’s mouth aggressively, a sense of possession overcoming him. Yuri’s shallow breathing and dazed expression did nothing to soothe his arousal. Otabek’s hands were all over the younger man’s body, rubbing gentle circles in the smooth skin. The contrast between Otabek’s gentle touch and his vicious tongue was making Yuri’s cock stir to half-mast.

“You really can’t get enough of this, can you, _Yura_?” the pet name unwillingly shot a jolt of electricity through Yuri, the sweetness of it so at odds with the brunet’s teasing words. “You look so gorgeous when you come…” Otabek leaned closer to his ear once more. “… it makes me wanna make you come over…” he licked Yuri’s earshell “… and over…” he licked his jawline “…and over again.”, he said forcefully before sinking his teeth in Yuri’s neck.  
“Hng, _fucking hell_ ” Otabek heard the blond breathe out before feeling shaky hands trying to pull off his clothes.  
“You’re not naked enough, Altin.” Yuri’s voice sounded annoyed, but Otabek knew better than to ignore the pure need in those words.

He gladly let Yuri undress him, first taking off his jacket, then helping him pull his shirt over his head. Yuri faltered for a moment as he took in Otabek’s muscular body, green eyes lingering on tanned skin as pale hands made their way to Otabek’s belt.  
That’s when the older man decided he was done being permissive.  
Slapping Yuri’s hand away, Otabek flipped the Russian on his stomach, and swallowed thickly as a perfectly defined ass presented itself to him. Yuri’s bent form was making it harder for Otabek to breathe. The older man dropped to his knees behind Yuri, and he heard a sharp intake of breath when he pulled his lover’s asscheeks apart. He dared run his tongue over the inviting pink hole, and he felt Yuri shiver.

“Fuuuuuuuuck…. do that again, Beka”  
Otabek couldn’t obey fast enough. He shifted even closer, his tongue running in smooth patterns over Yuri’s hole as his hands held him in place. The blond was positively squirming by now.  
“Ahn… Beka… fuck that feels amazing…. aaAH!” Yuri’s voice went up an octave as Otabek’s tongue entered him for the first time, and various moans escaped Yuri’s mouth as the Kazakh man started tongue-fucking him mercilessly.  
Yuri’s cock was still untouched, bouncing up and down as he occasionally spasmed from Otabek’s skillful actions.

Suddenly he felt the face between his asscheeks pull back, and whined at the loss. He looked back to see Otabek slowly removing his belt, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded with arousal. But he seemed to be holding back.  
“What are you waiting for, just fuck me already” Yuri was beyond impatient, he needed to feel Otabek inside him.  
“Not until you ask me _nicely_ , Yura” Otabek could feel the annoyance seeping from the younger man, but he still had control of the situation, and he would make Yuri beg.  
“You’re so fucking hot like this, Yuri, spread open for me” Yuri moaned softly, but pointedly said nothing. He was gonna make it hard for Otabek, and the brunet was delighted.

He leaned closer to Yuri’s ear, his naked torso pressing against the bent man’s broad back and his clothed erection settling between the Russian man’s asscheeks.  
“I’m gonna make you scream my name until your throat’s raw” Otabek slid two fingers down Yuri’s spine, and the man’s breathing was uneven to say the least at that point. His fingers trailed even lower, and soon they were teasing Yuri’s spit-slicked entrance. The blond’s skin erupted in goosebumps, and Otabek waited no more than a second before he pushed in, heat enveloping his fingers as they slid in easily. He heard Yuri’s forehead hit the table.

“ _Aahhhh…_ ” the Russian man’s moans were loud and drawn out. Yuri was definitely giving up all control for Otabek, and the older man was very pleased with that knowledge. As a reward, the two fingers inside Yuri started moving just a little faster, setting up a pace that was driving Yuri insane.  
“ _Fuuuuuck_ , you’re such a tease… Beka…. aaahhh”  
Otabek smiled darkly. It shouldn’t take much longer.  
“You’re gonna _beg_ for me, Yura. You’re gonna beg for me to fuck you until it hurts.” He whispered in his lover’s ear, Yuri’s sweat-slicked back pressed up against his chest, the blond’s skin almost burning with anticipation.

Yuri opened his mouth to argue out of spite, but all that escaped his lips was a shout as Otabek curled his fingers inside him and hit his prostate dead-on.  
“Дерьмо!”  
For some reason, the Kazakh man found himself very turned on by Yuri’s Russian swearing.  
“What do you want, Yura? Tell me”  
Yuri panted, he needed to fucking cum, but he knew Otabek wouldn’t give him that satisfaction until he got what he wanted.  
“Aahh…. I need you… Beka, fuck… fuck me…”  
“I thought I told you to ask nicely, менің жолбарыс”  
_My tiger_. Otabek’s pet name for him made Yuri take a deep breath and close his eyes. Son of a bitch.

“ _Please_ , Beka, fuck me as hard as you can, I can’t fucking take this anymore, _please, I need you_ ” Yuri’s last words were breathy, almost like a moan, and Otabek’s control snapped in half. He removed his fingers from Yuri’s ass and quickly undid his own jeans, inhaling sharply as his erection was finally freed from his boxers. He opened the drawer from the nightstand close to him and pulled out a a bottle of lube, uncapping it and coating his cock and Yuri’s puckered hole with it. Yuri let out a low whimper as the cool liquid slid down his heated skin. Otabek threw the bottle on the floor and inched closer to Yuri’s entrance, burying himself to the hilt in one fast thrust.

“Shit! _Beka_!” Yuri’s voice echoed through the room, and Otabek pulled back and slammed hard back in.  
“Ahh Yura, you're so good...” Otabek leaned forward and grabbed Yuri’s hair, tugging at it hard as he pushed the younger man’s cheek against the table. The blond man’s expression was contorted in pleasure, his mouth wide open as he struggled to breathe. Yuri’s moans were driving Otabek dangerously close to the edge, but he knew he needed to take Yuri apart, piece by grueling piece.  
The older man pulled out suddenly, but, before Yuri could complain, he was being flipped over, his back hitting the wooden table almost too hard.

Otabek met his eyes, a fresh wave of arousal washing over him as he was reminded of the smudged eyeshadow surrounding the emerald orbs, and bent down to kiss him roughly as he thrust forward. Yuri kissed him messily, hungrily, but as soon as Otabek entered him again he could do nothing to stop himself from crying out.  
“Ah! Yes, Beka, _fuck_ …!”  
As his mouth worked on leaving a fresh mark on the younger man’s pale neck, Otabek remembered why he’d flipped Yuri over and started angling his thrusts to find that perfect sweet spot-  
“ _БЛЯТЬ_! Да, Бека, не остановить!”  
At this point, the Kazakh man had no idea what his lover was saying, but the ecstasy in his voice told Otabek that Yuri was close.

The older man slid a hand over the blond’s cock and grabbed it firmly, feeling Yuri tense beneath him as he started pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
Yuri stopped breathing for 3 full seconds, stars exploding behind his eyes as his second orgasm built up with amazing speed. His nails were scratching at the tanned man’s back as if holding on for dear life, and Otabek’s moans in his ear were turning him on to no end.  
“Yura… you feel so fucking good… hng _fuck_ …!”  
Every thrust hit Yuri’s prostate with remarkable accuracy, and as Otabek approached orgasm, his rhythm became more erratic, sending Yuri flying over the edge in a few short seconds.

“Бека!! _Aahhhhh_ …” Yuri’s loud drawn-out moan of his name, combined with how tightly he clenched his ass, threw Otabek full-force into a powerful orgasm that had him gripping Yuri’s waist with enough force to bruise the alabaster skin.  
As he slid out, the older man found in himself the strength to pull Yuri’s limp body into his arms and drag him to bed, where they both lay, spent.  
“… that was… _amazing_.”  
Otabek opened his eyes at Yuri’s words, his speech still a little slurred as the Russian man tried to catch his breath.  
“Yeah, that was… definitely.”  
Before he could stop himself, Yuri found himself giggling, a sound that made Otabek look at him in surprise.

As their eyes met, Otabek wished for a second that the makeup was gone, so he could see his beautiful Yuri right then. His eyes crinkled up as he laughed. His smile was so carefree.

He was the most perfect creature in existence.

Otabek turned on his side and pulled Yuri to his chest, their sweat-and-cum-covered bodies pressing together like that was where they belonged. He kissed Yuri’s forehead, then his dark eyelid, his cheek, his mouth. A soft press of lips on lips before he inhaled Yuri’s golden locks and sighed contently. He smelled like sex and cologne and sweat, and something that felt undeniably like _home_.  
“Я люблю тебя, юра.”

Yuri’s chest constricted as he inched closer to Otabek, breathing in the man’s scent and feeling like everything was right in the world.  
“I love you too, мой герой.”  
_My hero_.

 

 

 

“You owe me a new shirt.”  
“Shut up, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _БЛЯТЬ! Да, Бека, не остановить!_ \- FUCK! Yes, Beka, don’t stop!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, find me on [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dwww.crispicheva.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) !


End file.
